Unauthorized removal of car parts, specifically alloy wheels is a frequently occurring problem all over the world. Due to their high value custom wheels and tire rims are examples of items frequently stolen. Accordingly, there is a great need for device to protect wheels from unauthorized removal.
There have been attempts to provide such protection. For example U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,585 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,943,865 disclose antitheft devices for car wheels. However, none of the devices known in the art provide truly reliable wheel locks to prevent theft effectively. All of the known devices can be removed relatively easily by an experienced thief. Some car brands do use five lug nuts instead of four on each wheel, which could increase the time a thief has to spend to remove the wheel. Some car brands use special lug nuts that require specific keys to open them. The main idea in these solutions is that increasing the time needed to remove the wheel may to some extent prevent a theft. However, removing the wheels is still relatively easy and the problem of unauthorized removal of car wheels is not yet solved.
This invention provides a comprehensive system for preventing stealing of car wheels. This system provides multiple layers of protection and makes unauthorized removal of wheels complicated and time consuming and therefore keeps the thieves away from wheels protected with the system of this invention.